Finding Something New In The Dark
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Ryan Spencer lost her mother to breast cancer and year ago and is living with her uncle and his wife in Tree Hill. She's acting out,Season 5, Nathan and Lucas find out about a half sister who is trying to find the father that doesn't want her. Plz R&R!


_"Finding Something New In The Dark"_

FYI: The story will be taking place after Dan got out of jail and before we found out that he was dying. Please enjoy!!

This story involves all the original characters plus a few more new ones.

Ryan Spencer, 17 high school student

Ridge Spencer, 34 her uncle

Rosalind Spencer, 25 her uncle's wife

Ryan Spencer was a nice quiet girl when her mother was alive. She made really good grades, went to school everyday. And never ever did anything bad, like I said, she _was_ a good girl. Now she's a bad girl who gets suspended for smoking in the boys bathrooms, cussing out teachers, the usual bad girl attitude. Her days usually include making fun of people who didn't fit in and trying to make out with every guy on the football or basketball team. Now, since she got expelled and her uncle made the choice to move to Tree Hill, away from Charlotte, she's trying to make better choices before her life ends up like how her mother didn't want it. So she's going to change once more, but not without giving up the attitude.

It's a beautiful sunny day in Tree Hill and Spencer was trying to find something cute to wear, something that reveals her stomach but nothing that shows off her ass. She just gotten the playboy bunny tattooed on her lower stomach so she's trying to show it off. Her light brown hair is hanging past her shoulders and making her green eyes glow in the light of the sun. Her uncle walks into the bedroom. "You're going to be late" he tells her, while she's applying her lip gloss. "I'm trying my best," she finishes off her makeup and looks at him. "I got a ride, i'm going to school." He looks concerned. "I'm going. I'm not going to skip." She says walking by him in her jeans and baby tank. She grabs her leather jacket which was laying on her bed and puts it on. "Just be careful and come home safely", he says worried for her. "I'm not the way I was before, I realized I was stupid, and my mother wouldn't want me acting like that. I'll be home." She walks out of her bedroom and walks by the front door, she turns to look at her uncle who followed her. "I don't want to get a call from the hospital or the police station," he tells her seriously but joking a little...

Luke Scott, a young attractive young man who loves life and his friends, the friends who been through everything with him. The death of his uncle, the pregnancy scares, his mother giving birth to wonderful little sister, everything... He was getting ready for a great day at work. At this very moment he was sitting in his office at the school just remembering being in this school himself. He remembers the first day of each new school year, the basketball games he won and lost, everything. His friend and co coach Skillz walks into the office. Luke looks at his friend. "They need someone to take care of the detention students after school today. I told them you would do it." Skillz tells his friend. "You said I would do it, without even asking me. Classic." Luke doesn't mind doing it, so he's ready.

Haley James Scott, a mother of one and wife to the most wonderful man in the world walks up to the school that she attended at one point in her life, she's getting ready for a hard or easy day, she wasn't sure yet. She was getting ready to walk into the building, when she hears a motorcycle coming into the parking lot at the school, she turns her head and sees this person parking their bike right by the school. "It's just some middle aged teacher trying to live out his mid life crisis" she thinks to herself, and then sees a young woman taking off the helmet and holding it to her side, her long light brown hair flowing with the wind. Some boys are rushing over to her, so Haley just ignores this and keeps walking. She walks into the building and almost bumps into Lucas. "Hey, some teacher came to school on a bike?" he asks her. "No, some girl student, they actually give cycles to young drivers?," she asks him. "If she has one, I guess so," he tells her. "So what are you doing after school, I was thinking we could do something." Haley looks at him. "Actually, i'm on detention duty some teacher bailed," he tells her. "Hey, I was that teacher and I only bailed because I need to spend my time with my family and friends and not babysitting high school students."

"I thought you enjoyed this job," Luke says. "I do, but ugh...you know what I mean. We've been these students, you know how annoying we were." "Yeah, let's just get to work. How about tomorrow after school I buy you a drink?" "Sounds good."

Spencer is starting to like this school, guys want to hold her books, her helmet and are actually talking to her. When she was the quiet Spencer, guys only asked her to move out of the way or to hold that door. She liked being the hott Spencer, she was better. There's this one guy, who has her helmet named Budroux who's following her, he's on the basketball team and the ones who are following her she's has no idea who they are. Just guys who want her attention. While she's walking down the hall the guys who were with their girlfriends were staring at her and her tattoo and the girls who weren't like the guys, were hating her. She walks to her locker and looks at Budroux. "Can you open my locker?" she asks him, looking all cute. He uses his available hand and unlocks her locker for her. When it's open she takes off her leather jacket and showing off her beautiful well shaped arms and puts the jacket into the locker and then grabs the books for the guy holding them and puts them into the locker, then she remembers she has class. "You, the one with my schedule. What class do I have first?" she says looking at one of the guys in the back. "English" he tells her, so she grabs that book and her notebook and pen. She then turns around and looks at all the guys, you can see her tank top, it's pink and has a play boy bunny on it, the bunny's black. One of the straps is falling down, but the boys are enjoying this. "Now which one of you has the English class with me?" she looks around and one guy raises his hand, he walks by her, he's an attractive spanish papi, he's lickin' his lips. "I do" he tells her. "You're taking my notes for me, papi. what's your name?" "Marco".

Haley is in her classroom, getting things ready for her first class, and talking to Luke, who's sitting on a desk in the front of the room. She looks at him, "Don't you have games to plan or something coach?" "Not really, there's nothing for me to do right now." he tells her just waiting. "I think I might enjoy detention this afternoon, it'll be something to do." "Your kidding right, there's going to be paper ball fights, screaming, yelling, fighting... all kinds of things you never imagined. That's why they shift the teachers around, no one ever wants to do it because no one can calm them down. You're in for something alright." she looks at Luke. Two minutes before the bell Spencer walks in with her boy Posse, including Marco. They all head to the back. "Excuse me, the bell hasn't even rung yet." Spencer walks by Haley, the boys try to follow her. "Stop! Stay!" she tells them and walks by Haley who is standing in front of her desk. "I'm sorry but I don't like to be late to any of my classes." "Ok, you must be a smart girl. With such a big following." she says noticing the 6 guys (not including Marco) standing and waiting. "I'm guess i'm that good." Haley notices the tattoo. "Nice tattoo but the Play boy bunny, don't you think that's a little trashy." "Not at all, I was in the magazine." She says walking to a seat in the back as the bell rings, she looks at the guys, "go to class". They all scatter to their destinations. Luke looks at Haley before he leaves. "Good luck."

B. Davis. Clothes Over Bros. Mrs. Davis. Mrs. Brooke Davis. Mrs. Brooke Depp. Mrs. Brooke Bloom. Mrs. Bloom. Mrs. Depp. Mr and Mrs. Sparrow. She couldn't stop doodling no matter how hard she tried, but she was in the middle of watching Pirates of the Carribean for the third damn time and trying to sketch some new clothes for her line. But she kept getting distracted by the movie, I mean, it's Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp for Goodness Sake. She didn't know why she couldn't concentrate, maybe it was the sexiness of the actors or maybe she wanted herself to be distracted, she didn't know. So she puts the pencil down and presses stop on the remote control for the dvd player and picks up her cell phone and calls her best friend. Ring. Ring. Ring. Answer the Damn Phone she was thinking to herself. "Hello" Peyton says when she answers her phone. "Hey, P. Sawyer, what are you doing at this very moment?" "I'm in my office, trying to figure out what me and Haley are going to do with her album. Why?" "I'm so bored. Ever since Angie went home and they don't have any more kids coming, I don't know what to do. I have Millicent handling the store and ugh... i'm bored. I even doodled." "You doodled. O Mi God! Call the fashion police she created another hit" "I didn't even do that, I was watching the movie again." she says in almost a whining tone. "Ok, that this does mean trouble, not Pirates of the Carribean, B. Davis, get your ass to my office you are going to help me out!." Peyton tells her over the phone. "Ok, i'm coming!" she says excitedly.

Peyton didn't think her friend was actually in that much trouble since little Angie left, but hello, she watching Pirates on repeat and doodling her name in Mrs. stage, and she knows that Brooke only gets that way when bored and she never gets bored. But Peyton had a plan. If Brooke wanted to be bored, she was going to put her to work. After she got off the phone with Brooke she just sat down and put her feet on her desk and relaxed. Now this is what I call peace and quiet, she thinks to herself. She starts thinking about how her life would have been if her and Luke were still together. If they were actually happy, she remembers the times they were like that, it was back in high school. Senior year, her and Lucas were madly in love. They were happy, but when she said no to him that changed everything. Why in the hell did she say no to only man she ever truly loved, well besides Jake, but Jake was out of the picture. He had been moved on and married a wonderful woman named Loretta. She was just as good as Peyton, but better she was for him. And ever Christmas they send Peyton pictures of Jake, Loretta, Jenni and their daughter, Krystiana. They were all very cute together, they were a family. And that's all that Peyton ever wanted...a family of her own.

Everything he dreamed for...Everything he hoped for... is out of his reach. He's trying to move but his fingers but they aren't moving, he's trying to stand but his legs won't move. He's feeling hopeless, useless and like he's falling apart. Bloods dripping out of his eyes, his ears, bloods coming from everywhere. Where's it coming from? Nathan wakes up in sweat. He's been having this dream for a while now and doesn't know why, he's been doing good since the accident. He gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wipes off the sweat. He looks into the mirror and sees his reflection, he sees dried up blood on his right cheek and doesn't know how it got there, so he wipes that off and then heads to the kitchen to get something to drink. He grabs a bottle of water from the fridges and thinks that he needs a job, so he heads to the table and sits down with the Help Wanted's. He starts looking for through the paper for a job.

Spencer was a good girl at heart and a bad girl on surface and this bad girl wanted to have some fun. So during her math class she started a scene and got detention, and Spencer, the good Spenc, is actually going to go. So now she's sitting in a room filled with a bunch of badass kids and a really hott teacher sitting behind a desk, his name written on the black board. Mr. Scott. The rules also say: No talking. But everyone is talking. Spencer gets off her seat and goes up to Luke she starts off a conversation. "Hi" she tells him. "Hey, you're the new girl?" he asks her. "Yeah, i'm from Charlotte, ever been?" "A few times, you liked it there?" "I loved it, until my mom died, then I just sat around doing nothing but crying." "When did she die?" he was getting to know her and she was actually opening up to him, she felt safe around him. "A year and a half ago, my uncle Ridge has been raising me. He's been like a dad to me, since I never knew mine" Lucas knows the feeling, Dan never took care of him, barely even acknowledged him. "I was raised by my uncle and mom, they're my world. I even have a little sister by them." "Really. They're still together?" "My uncle's actually dead." "Sorry. I guess we know what's it like to lose people we love." "I guess so." "I just wish that I would've got to known my father, at least know about half of me." "It's better not to know sometimes." He tells her, and he's getting a vibe from her. "Yeah, I know." She's feeling vulnerable and open with him for some reason.

That day after school, she went straight home. She didn't do anything but go home and go straight to her bedroom. Her uncle was at work and her aunt was busy trying to find the right color scheme for someone's apartment, she was an interior designer and she loved every minute of her job. Rosalind gets a free minute and goes to Spencer's bedroom. She opens the door and sees Spenc on her laptop. "How was school?" she ask her niece. "Pretty good. There's this guy that i'm really starting to like." Rosalind gets interested in this topic and walks into the bedroom. "Really. What's this boy like?" Spencer closes the computer and puts it on her desk, she was sitting on her bed. She looks at her aunt, "he's interesting. Different from the other guys, you know?" "I would know the feeling, your uncle's that way. He's older and maturer than the other jerks my age. I believe love has no boundaries." "Really? What if the guy that I like is a teacher? Well not really a teacher, he's the coach at the school and he's only a few years older than me. I mean he's like 22 or 23. Not like forty something." "You're crushing on an adult in your school." Rosalind gets concerned now. "It's nothing serious, I don't know even know if he likes me." "Don't do anything stupid, Spenc. You can get into trouble for that kind of stuff." "I won't, I am a smart girl remember." "Yes, I remember the straight A's. Teachers were always amazed by you." Rosalind glances at the clock and sees that she has to do something, " I gotta go. But i'll see you later, ok." "Sure..." Spencer tells her, Rosalind gets up and walks out the room. Spencer gets back on the computer and goes back to google search, she grabs a letter from her mother, she skims through and looks for the guy who she says is her father. She the types in the name. We see the last name "Scott,..."

Now this is the best time. Haley thinks to herself as she puts her feet up on the coffee table and relaxing on the couch, Nathan has Jamie at the park so she's relaxing and grading papers. She gave them a simple class assignment, they had to write a short essay on someone who they admired. She knew most of the guys would put some sport athlete or Martin Luther King Jr. and the girls will put some celebrity. But when she gets to Spencer's paper, which she just puts Spencer on her page. She starts reading it: "The person I admire the most is my mother. She went through a lot, she raised me without my father being present. She also fought and lost to breast cancer almost two years ago. I haven't seen someone so fragile looking fight every day and still trying to juggle work, me, and chemo therapy. She doesn't know it but every single night I would cry in my bedroom. Because I kept thinking "not everyone survives cancer". So when it finally took my mother, I started acting like someone she wouldn't recognize. Still till this day, i'm slowly becoming someone different. I don't know if someone good or bad, because in my mind. My mother won't care. She's dead, what can she do to me now? But I also know she's keeping an eye on me, not liking the new me, the girl with the tattoo who has done some bad things. I'm sorry mom, I'lll do better. I'll find my dad, he'll fix this, I promise. And Mrs. Scott, i'd really appreciate it if you don't let no one look at my paper!" Haley grabs her pen, she starts to put a grade on the paper.

"Stop it Brooke! I mean it, put it down or i'm going to slap you silly! You bitch!" she tells Brooke who's running around the office with a picture of Lucas that she found in Peyton's desk. "C'mon, it's cute, you still have a picture of your ex in your desk," she says with Peyton chasing her. Peyton stops in front of her desk, and Brooke stops dead in her tracks when she hears Peyton raising her voice. "BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS, give me the damn picture or i'm calling your mother!" "Ok, you don't have to pull the parental card." she tells her with a saddish look on her face. "You said you were bored. I'm trying to give you something to do." "Ok, i'm sorry," she says sitting down on a chair. "What do you want me to do?" "Ok." she says leaning into Brooke's face like she's a little kid. "I would really appreciate it if you can make copies of fliers for me. I'm doing a singing thing soon and I need advertisement to help promote it, so I can make someone famous." "Just so copies?" "Right. We'll hang them up and pass them out later with some help." "Ok." Peyton backs up and Brooke stands up, Peyton grabs the paper hands it to Brooke. "How many?" "I guess 100 should be enough, you think?" "I think 150 just to be sure!" she says getting excited to actually be doing something. Brooke starts walking to the door. "I'd be back later the fliers, Mrs. Scott." "Brooke!"

I'm so nervous, I can't believe i'm doing this, I'll turn around now, no I have to do this! Spencer keeps thinking to herself as she's walking towards the door of a house that she found directions to on map quest. She's holding in her hands her mom's picture and the letter she wrote, Spencer walks towards the door and knocks. She starts waiting patiently. A few seconds later, Dan opens the door! "I'm sorry I don't want anything." He says trying to shut the door, she stops him, and looks at him, "I'm not selling anything. I would like to talk, Mr. Scott." "About what, how do you know my name?"

Lucas loved watching his nephew play basketball with Skillz and his dad. He thought he was adorable that Skillz had to pick him up since he was too small to throw the ball in with no help. He was enjoying this time with them. "So, how was school Luke?" Nathan says making the ball in the hoop. "Interesting." "Interesting?" Skillz says giving the ball to Jamie. "You had detention duty...what's so interesting about that?" "You said Duty,"Jamie says. "Yeh, I know, it's funny." Skillz tells Jamie and they share a little laugh. "There's this girl, her names Ryan Spencer, but everyone calls her Spencer. She just moved here from Charlotte." He tells them, "Dan used to go to Charlotte all the time for work when I was growing up. I hated that." He says making the ball into the hoop, Jamie grabs the ball and brings it to his dad, but Nathan picks him up and brings him to the hoop and Jamie throws it in. "What's so good about this girl? She's too young." Skillz says walking by Lucas and sitting down next to him. "She's tough on the outside but soft in her heart, her mother passed away almost two years ago and she never knew her father, but they way she talked about him never being there, reminded me of Dan." "Yeah, you're the lucky one, you never had him around all the time, bothering you about stiffen up that arm, watch your throws, and all that stuff." "Yeah, lucky me." Luke tells himself.

I can't believe I just did that. How could I be so stupid? This can't be possible. Spencer keeps thinking to herself as she walks towards the high school. No one is there but the janitor, she needs to get away. She can't go home, she doesn't want to deal with her aunt or uncle and she can't go back to her _father_ he wanted to act weird when she told him and showed him the letter. So she quietly sneaks into the school and heads to the gym, she walks in and heads to the boys locker room. No one is around, but the lights are on. She then hears some talking in the halls. She peaks out and sees Skillz, Lucas and Nathan (they brought Jamie home first). She hides behind the door where no one can see her, but then remembers she likes talking to him. She walks out just as they walk past the door. "Mr. Scott." They all turn around, and look at her. "What are you doing here?" Lucas tells her, Skillz sees how hott she is and here's his reply, "Damn!" "I needed to get away, I need someone to talk to who isn't family. I just thought I could spend the night here and then go home tomorrow." "C'mon, let's walk and talk." They start walking and the lights are going out, they speed up to check the doors, they're locked! They start looking around and all the doors are locked, they meet up in the hallway together. "We're locked in." Lucas makes the obvious observation. "What are we going to do?" Nathan says. "Aww damn! I'm afraid of the dark." Skillz says a little scured. Spencer grabs his arm, "I got you." "I think I feel better." "There's flashlights in my office. We'll talk in a minute when we're done." He tells Spencer. "Ok."

They're sitting in the boys locker room, flash lights on. They are sitting on the floor almost in a circle but with boundaries. "Damn! I left my cell phone at home." Spencer says, searching for her phone. The guys start looking for theirs. "Mine's in the car." Luke says, "In the car". Skillz pulls out his phone and just as he opens it battery dead. "My battery just died. This sucks ass." "Do you want to talk alone, Spencer?" "It doesn't matter, I just need some advice." "What happened?" Luke says putting the flash light down but enough to see. She puts hers down as well. "I found my dad. My mom left me a note telling me who he was and that he lived in Tree Hill. So I went on found him, went to his house and he didn't want me." She says crying, tears flowing out her eyes. She's never cried in front of anyone, not even her mother. "I knocked on his door, told him what the note said, showed it to him and my mother's picture. He said it's not true, it can't be. I don't have a daughter. And then slammed the door on my face." "It's alright." Luke says, but Skillz who's next to her, hugs her, she hugs back. "Thank you." "What's his name? We'll take care of him for you." Nathan says, Spencer and Skillz stop hugging. "Dan Scott." Spencer dries up her tears. Nathan and Luke look at each other. "Dan Scott. Are you sure?" "I'm positive. My mother said they met in Charlotte when he was here for buisness, they had a small fling and she become pregnant with me. She said he would visit when I was a baby and then stopped coming. I just wanted to get to know my father. What if he has children? I would want to know my siblings." She wants to cry harder but stops herself. "I even have a picture of them together," she says passing around the picture of her mom and Dan. Nathan and Luke look at it and recongize Dan. "Spencer, Dan is me and Nathan's dad." "What?" She says looking at them both. "You're my family."

Haley's getting a little nervous, Nathan said that he was going to be home about an hour ago. She keeps trying to call the cell, but there's no answer, she calls Luke's phone, no answer and Skillz phone goes straight to voice mail. Jamie walks by Haley pacing back and forth in the living room. "Mommy, where's daddy?" Haley looks at him, "Um...daddy's with Uncle Luke and Uncle Skillz. They should be home soon, ok." "Ok. I'll go play with my toys." Jamie says and goes to his bedroom. Haley calls Brooke, she answers on the second ring. "B. Davis." "Hey, Brooke, it's me Haley, is Luke and Nathan with you?" "No, there not. I haven't seen them all day. What's wrong?" Brooke says sounding a little worried. "I'm worrying about Nathan. He said he was going to be home an hour ago, and he's not answering his phone." "He probably went to a strip club or something." "Please don't play around with me, when i'm in a bad mood." "Sorry. I'll let you know if I hear anything." Haley hangs up the phone.

Ridge and Rosalind have been calling everyone in Spencer's cell. Every single guy says that she's not there, they both look at each other after getting off the phones they are on. "The last guy said she's not there." Rosalind tells him. "The police says we can't do anything before 24 hours. Where in the hell is she?" "I never thought she'd run away. She's been kicked out of school, had minor incidents, but nothing like this." Rosalind grabs her car keys and Ridge stops her. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to go find her. She doesn't know Tree Hill like she knew Charlotte, she might be lost." "Right, i'm coming with you." They both walk out the house past Spencer's motorcycle and into Rosalind's minivan.

Spencer's sitting by herself in Luke's office, she has the chair turned around and she's holding the flash light. She's bored so she starts making up her own song, singing it in a beautiful voice. "If life wasn't predictable would I be sitting here? If life wasn't explainable would you be near? Could this love really be perfect, perfect for you and me? Could I really be falling in love with someone so wonderful?..." She turns around and sees the guys standing there. "Sorry." "No need to apologize, you were great." Luke tells her, they all walk in. "Thanks, I sing when i'm bored." She tells them. "You can be bigger than Christina Aguilera," Skillz tells her wanting to cry a little. "I think I found a way out..." She says and looks at them. (Ok...what i'm about to say might not make any sense once you actually think about it watching the show, but just deal.) "Really?" Nathan says walking by her. She stands up, and looks at a window at the top of the wall. "I was thinking someone can lift me up and then we pull each other out. You see I really am smart." "Why didn't we think of that?" Luke says walking towards the wall, Skillz follows behind.

Brooke and Peyton are sitting with Haley at the house. "Why did you call us?" Brooke says getting a little impatient. "Becuase my husband is missing. I'm worried. It's been almost four hours and I haven't heard from him." Haley is pacing and Peyton and Brooke are sitting down watching her. "Haley, it's nothing. Nathan is a grown man who can make his own descions. Stop worrying." Right when she says that Nathan and Lucas walks into the house with Spencer. Haley rushes by Nathan and hugs him, Brooke and Peyton stand up and walk by them. "Oh, my god, I was so worried about you," she lets go of him and looks at Spencer. "Hey, Spencer, what are you doing here?" "Waiting for my aunt and uncle," she tells Haley and then looks at Luke and Nathan. "She's our sister." Luke tells her. "What?" Haley says with a confusing look on her face, Brooke and Peyton get confused as well. "Can you explain?" Haley says looking at Nathan. "We should really let Spencer tell you."

After Spencer explained all this to Haley, Peyton and Brooke while sipping on tea in the living room, they are becoming really good friends. Spencer and Peyton have a lot in common, and Luke and Nathan are excepting the fact that they have a sister. But the boys are in the room with Jamie at the moment. "I'm taking you shopping, you're my new best friend," Brooke says getting excited having someone to shop with. "That sounds like fun, I love shopping. I once went to Vegas with my mom just to go shopping." Spencer says looking at Brooke. There's a knock on the door. "That's probably you're aunt and uncle," she Haley says getting off the couch and walking to the door. Rosalind and Ridge are standing by the door, "Hi, we're looking for Spencer," Rosalind says just as Spencer stands up and walks by them. "I thought you ran away or something." Ridge says hugging his niece, Rosalind gets into the hug as well. "I'm fine. I went for a walk and ran into my teacher from school we started talking and I lost track of time. I'm fine." Spencer says after they let go of her.

Since Spencer, Lucas and Nathan found out that they are related, they've been spending a lot of time together. Spencer is just as good as them in basketball, Nathan doesn't even let her win, she beats him anyways. She dropped her little boy followers, and they became friends, she even has a few girl friends, including her sister in law / teacher, her best friend, Peyton and her new shopping buddy and best friend, Brooke and she also gave Spencer a job at Clothes Over Bros, she now works part time after school, or at least when she's not shopping with her boss. Spencer gave up trying to have a relationship with Dan after all the stuff her brothers told her about him and why he was in jail. And even tough Skillz is older and really attractive, they've found the time to spend some time together to make out, behind the bleachers at school, at his place, the girl's bathroom, etc... Rosalind and Ridge also found out that they are expecting their first child together, they couldn't be more happier. THE END!!

If you enojoyed this and want more, let me know and i'll write more with Spencer. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!!


End file.
